Years
by MadMaxLaxBro
Summary: Its been 5 years. 5 years since he left. Multi chap
1. Chapter 1

**hey whats up just wanted to upload something. I own nothing.**

* * *

its been 5 years. 5 years since he left and changed everyone's lives for the worst. We kicked him because he was getting too wrapped up in Slade and becoming distant from us. when he left the tower seemed a bit gloomier. It felt like there was something missing and we knew we couldn't replace. We tried to look for him but he was untraceable. It had seemed as if he had vanished into thin air. Beast Boy stopped being so carefree and funny and became more uptight and serious. Raven pretty much stayed he same but you would have to be a fool to mention Robins name around her. Cyborg blocked the world out and became more engrossed in his work as soon as he became leader. I pretty much stayed the same except I would always have a sad and gloomy aura around me. Now something big is happening

**well there you go ill try and update as soon as I have the chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok here we go again this is when they kicked him out. I own nothing **

**Robins POV**

Yawning I glanced at the clock. It read 2 am. Determined I got back to work. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Whoever it is im busy please go away" I yelled

"Robin open up please" said Cyborg from the other side of the door

"no"

"fine I guess ill just have to bust it down" Cyborg said

"Fine"I said as I opened the door "Now what is it?" then i realized that the rest of the team was there with him

"Robin you have to go" cyborg said "you've been so obsessed with Slade and you've isolated yourself from us"

'What this is crazy right guys you can't kick me I'm the leader" I said

"sorry Robin but its true" said Raven. Everyone else just nodded

"what about you Star you can't be agreeing with them right?!"

"I'm sorry Robin but its true" Starfire said,tears glistening in her eyes. Right then and there my heart shattered.

"Fine so be it but remember this day because you will regret it" I said

An hour later I left and never looked back

**there please r&r ill update as soon as i can**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

**ROBINS POV**

I was not too obsessed over Slade to do my duty as a leader. I was perfectly fine.

"Are you really?" asked a voice from the shadows. Startled I twirled around to see a man standing behind me.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" I asked

"Call me Mr. X im here to change your life."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused

"come with me and Il provide you with a new identity as a hero. You will not have to put up with those pesky titans any more." he said sincerely. Thinking about it a finally came to a decision.

"Sure but if this is a trap you will pay you understand?" I asked

"Understood" he said with a smile. And with that I started my new life

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's my update please enjoy **

**disclaimer I own nothing**

**Robins POV**

It's been 5 years since I left the Teen Titans and became Red X. Whenever there's a crime I usually show up before them, stop the bad guy, and disappear before they get there. I don't miss any of them except for Starfire. I just can't but to be marveled at her beauty. Her long red hair, the way her eyes glitter, the enthusiasm she has or had should I say. Needless to say I've been in love with her since before I left.

Right now I'm sparring in the training room with a robot. These things are tough to beat. Believe me I can barely defeat one of them without breaking a major sweat. Then I heard an alarm go off. In a flash I'm in the main room with Mr.X.

"What is it sir?" I asked when I got there.

"The Teen Titans HQ has been breached. I'm sorry but they need you" he responded

" But sir I hate them. Plus they can handle themselves." I argued

" Not in this fight I'm afraid" he said grimly.

"and why is that may I ask" I said

"because its Slade" he responded

**duh duh duhhhhhhhhh** **what will robin do stayed tuned to find out R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok here's the update I promised you. Im going to try to update every day this week cause I have lots of free time. I own nothing**

**Robins POV**

A couple of minutes later I was racing down the streets on my motorcycle, silent as the wind as I whipped through the streets. As i reached the tower i saw no alarms but somehow I knew Slade was in there and that I was going to bring him down.

**Starfires POV**

I was standing in the main room as Cyborg tried to find out who had breached the tower.

"Dang whoever got in must be invisible because I can't find him." exclaimed Cyborg as he threw up his hands in frustration

" Looks like you need my help." said a voice from the shadows. Then a man in a black suit that covered his whole body with a big Red X on his mask. All four of us immediately got into fighting positions.

" Relax I'm not going to hurt you. the only reason I'm here is to defeat Slade. Trust me I wouldn't if he wasn't here."

"How can we trust you?" asked Raven

"You'll just have to" he said " I also know where Robin is" As I heard the rest of the Titans around me gasp in shock he melted into the shadows and disappeared


	6. Chapter 6

ok here's todays update hope you enjoy I own nothing and R&R

* * *

**Robins POV**

I heard the Titans come up behind me and i quickly pressed a button on my suit and became invisible. Then I jumped off and activated my wing sit and flew away to my base. When I got there I locked myself into the training room and started working hard while my mind was racing. There was so many unanswered questions, such as: how did Slade know it was me?,Is someone here a spy?, and who could I trust and who could I not? Deciding to work it out later I left the training room and fell asleep.

**Ravens POV**

Whoever that guy was seemed to be on our side even though his emotions really betrayed him and gave away that he seemed angry. It also turned out that the Slade we were chasing was a robot and not the real thing. Then our little mysterious friend in black disappears before we can get to him. weird, huh? So now we have to find out who this guy is and why he reminds me so much of Robin. This should be interesting. Now just to get a good nights rest and meditate it in the morning.

**There you guys go I hope you enjoyed R&R**


	7. AN

OK guys i'm taking a short vacation on this story cuz i have writers block, but i am going to continue it. i'm so sorry about this sudden heads up. Keep up the Reviews


End file.
